


AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!

by okayish_essence



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/pseuds/okayish_essence
Summary: if you read my works- please please PLEASE read this announcement.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!

Hello all!  
Due to some unfortunate things happening, I will not be posting as often as I would like. My goal is at least once a week, but we may not get there.  
(and in case you were concerned- I am perfectly fine)  
I will continue to post works and check my email, just not at a pace that I would like.  
THAT BEING SAID-  
I absolutely love doing this, and I love your comments, so please do not hesitate to comment a question(or email it)!

Love you all!  
okayish_essence  
<3


End file.
